Can I keep 'em?
by DarkAvaron
Summary: After the door to Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Sora finds one of the shadow heartless on his island. But what happens when Sora wants to keep him as a pet?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Hope you like it...If you like it then review please! -

* * *

A brown haired boy lay in the soft sand looking up at the clear blue sky. He brought his hand up and covered his eyes from the burning sun. He yawned and sat up and his hand brushed the familiar object that he brought with him everywhere. He didn't know why he continued to drag the key blade around with him wherever he went. Must be a force of habit he just picked up on his adventures. Sleeping every night in the cold wondering if a heartless would jump from the shadows and attack him just made it instinct.

It had been only two weeks since he had returned to the islands. The heartless were finally gone and he had managed to find Riku and bring him back with him. But life would never be the same. He couldn't just walk done the streets of his neighborhood without strange glances his way, and ever since he got back he would wake with a cold sweat from a nightmare. Deep down the darkness still scared him a bit but he would never admit it to anyone….especially Riku. Riku had his one problems trying to deal with the fact that everyone forgave him for his mistakes but he still thought that he didn't deserve their kindness anymore.

Sora stood up and brushed the loose sand from his baggy shorts. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and in a flash had his key blade in hand and was in fighting stance. The sound died down for a minute but then Sora heard it start moving. He ran after it until he was at the entrance to his and his friend's secret place. When he got back to the island he had boarded the entrance up. Still nervous about that there had been the strange door at the end of the cave, and he didn't want to take any chances of anything getting back into the islands.

But the thing that he was chasing had disappeared behind the wood and rocks that blocked the entrance. Sora scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face. Then he realized….what if it's a heartless?! He quickly moved the wood and stones and ran through the bushes that hide the entrance. Once he got into the cave he couldn't see a thing, it was too dark to see and his eyes were used to the island sun. He squinted waiting for his eyes to get used to the dark. Then he saw a faint movement in the back of the cave. The door was still there and Sora shivered…he didn't want to bring up unsettling memories.

"Who's there?" Sora silently hoped that none would answer his question. Then he saw a small creature come from behind one of the boulders and Sora was speechless. It was a Shadow heartless, the ones that had first come to his island a few years back. But something was different about it. It's glowing eyes didn't show hatred and bloodlust, but sadness and it looked frightened of Sora.

Sora was totally confused, first of all why was there a heartless on the island when he had sealed Kingdom Hearts for good….and why was it all scared. He decided to take a chance. So he squatted down and placed his key blade down beside him.

"Come here little guy, I won't hurt you….well, as long as you don't hurt me first." He put one of his hands out. He couldn't believe he was treating this heartless, that had tried to kill him countless times, like a lost puppy.

The heartless inched forward until it was a bit closer to Sora and then leaped at him. Sora jumped back but was to late and the heartless held onto his chest shivering. Now this was way too weird. After a minute of laying on his back with the heartless holding on to him for dear life he got the courage to touch the heartless on its back and the little shadow just flinched and hugged him tighter. Sora sat up and lifted the heartless away from him, after much prying, and held him out in front of him. The little creature's eyes looked like it would start crying any second, heartless even cry?

Sora chuckled, "You know, you're kinda cute, when your not trying to kill me."

Sora felt bad for the little guy and set it on the ground as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around the shadow. He then lifted it up and hugged it to his chest. He was always a sucker for animals…if you considered a heartless an animal. But it sure was acting like one and Sora felt pity for it. Besides, he couldn't just kill the heartless when it was so scared of him.

So he carried out of the cave and looked up at the sky, by the way the sun looked in the sky he decided that it must be around noon.

'Well, as long as no one finds me, I'll be just fine. Especially Riku….if he found me I'd be dead for sure.'

"Hey Sora!" Sora recognized that voice immediately as his best friend…..and he was getting closer by the second.

'Speak of the devil….what the heck am I gonna do now.' Sora mentally groaned as he was trying to figure out a way to hide the little creature that was wrapped up in his jacket. Then he got an idea. He saw an orange tree to his left and ran over to it and picked up a few oranges from the ground that had just fallen and stuffed them in his jacket making sure he didn't swish the heartless.

Riku finally reached him and Sora smiled at him. "How's it going Riku?"

"Good, I was looking for you. I was wondering if you could help me with some…." Riku looked at the bundle under Sora's arm and gave Sora a puzzled look as he pointed at it. "What's in your jacket?"

Sora faked a smile, "Its just some oranges I picked for my mom."

Sora was a terrible liar and Riku could tell he was hiding something from him. "Oh really?" Riku lifted an eyebrow at the boy and gave him a suspicious look.

He was catching onto him…this was bad. "Really. What you don't trust me?" Then all of a sudden the jacket under his arm moved. Sora quickly moved the moved the bundle around a bit so Riku thought that he was just adjusting the "oranges" so they wouldn't fall out of his arms. But, Riku didn't buy it.

"Seriously Sora, what's in the jacket?"

Then a slight squeak was heard and they both looked at each other with wide eyes. That squeak wasn't made by any animal that they had on their island.

Sora didn't know what to do. " Uh….Riku, you hungry? You're stomach sounds like a mouse or something heh heh…" He was so busted.

Riku just sighed, "Sora just show me what you have in your jacket. Riku started walking towards him and reached his arm out to take the bundle. Sora stepped back, he had once last plan.

"Alright I'll show you, but it's a just a couple of oranges." Sora started to reach down to open the jacket slightly and get an orange when a small black clawed hand reached out of the folds of the jacket holding an orange. Sora was so dead.

"What the heck is that?!" Riku pointed at the little claw and was glaring at Sora.

The heartless popped it's head out of the jacket. Riku gasped and looked like he gonna hurt Sora.

"You!….What is wrong with you! Don't you know what that is?!"

Sora grimaced, he knew Riku would react this way but hoped that he wouldn't. Sora pulled the heartless out of the jacket and set the heartless on the ground and patted it's head. The little creature looked up at Sora and put a finger to its….uh mouth? Did a shadow heartless have a mouth? Sora was a bit confused but it looked so cute to him now that he knew it wouldn't attack him.

Sora looked up at Riku who was fuming. " I found him in the secret place, he didn't attack me but was scared of me. So I was gonna take him home with me."

Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing from his best friend. " Sora, that's a heartless..a h-e-a-r-t-l-e-s-s…you know, the things that want to take your heart. There not just something you can have as a pet."

Sora squatted down and scooped up the little guy and hugged him." But he's all alone…and I've had a pet before. Oh come on Riku, what's he gonna do?" Sora held the heartless out in front of him facing Riku. Riku could've sworn he just saw that thing grin evilly at him.

"But Sora.." He pointed at it. "Its evil!….It wants to kill me, look at it!" The heartless stopped leering at Riku and turned his head back to Sora and made his eyes look all sad. Sora just smiled at it and set it on the ground.

"Don't be silly Riku, it wouldn't harm a fly…I'll..I'll train it, you'll see. It'll be the best behaved heartless of all time!"

"You are insane!" Riku couldn't believe Sora was going to have a heartless as a pet. He could just imagine Sora walking down the beach with a leash and collar on the heartless with a name tag saying "Fluffy" or something.

As the two kept on fighting the little shadow got bored and looked around. It saw a little red-headed girl a little ways off playing near the waves. So it decided to go have a look and it started running towards the girl.

Sora and Riku saw something out of the corner of their eyes and looked to see the heartless running away.

"Stop!" Sora started racing after the heartless with Riku a step behind him.

Kairi stood up to her ankles in the waves and was looking for sea shells for her newest necklace she was making when something black caught her attention. She looked up and saw a small black creature with glowing eyes. She gasped.

Kairi pointed at the creature and stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god, Sora! You're a heartless again! What happened?!"

Kairi ran over to the creature and lifted it up and hugged it awkwardly. She held it away from her and the heartless looked confused. "Why aren't you changing back?! Sora!" Kairi started shaking the heartless senseless in her panic.

"Kairi, stop! Your hurting it!"

Kairi looked up and saw Sora and Riku running towards her. What? But Sora was….

She looked at the heartless which had swirls for eyes now and she froze for a second. Then she dropped the heartless to the groundwith a thudand screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews! They made me write the next chapter a day later, lol.

* * *

Kairi's reaction wasn't exactly what Sora had hoped for. He looked down at the heartless who's eyes were spinning from it's torment from Kairi. Sora had thought that she would be clueless and just say how cute 'the strange little creature' was. But Kairi almost giving his new pet brain damage wasn't something that came to mind.

"Uh, Kairi…meet my new pet." Sora smiled as he gathered the shadow up in his arms.

Kairi stopped her panic and looked at her friend. Was he crazy?! Even she knew what those things tried to do to Sora when he was on his adventures. Kairi pointed at the clump of black in Sora's arms. "But those things tried to kill you before….and now you're hugging it?"

Sora was confused, "How did you know they tried to kill me? You just saw these heartless when I was one."

Kairi put her hands on her hips, sometimes Sora could be way too slow, " Forget that my heart was inside you for almost half of your adventure? I could see what you see…"

Riku grinned, " That's disturbing….and creepy at the same time. That must be why you were acting like a wimp most of the time Sora , you had a girl in your head."

In a flash Riku face was in the sand with quite a large bump forming on his head. Kairi stood looking to the side with an innocent look, holding quite a big rock behind her back.

"Anyways, are you guys gonna help me or not?" This was not the time for this, he needed to figure out a plan to get the heartless into his room past his nosey parents.

The heartless jumped down away from Sora and creeped over towards Kairi, still cautious of their last encounter. Kairi stepped back a bit but then sat down on her knees and put out her hand to the heartless. The shadow came a little closer and sniffed her hand. Kairi started petting the top of its head.

"I guess its kinda here Riku and pet him."

Riku didn't trust that little sneak for a second. No way was he gonna touch that thing, it would probably just bite his finger off. But he didn't want to look like a wimp so being the Riku that he was he walked over towards it and sat down on his knees. He put out his hand about to pet it when it glared at him and scratched his hand.

Riku jumped back holding his hand, " I told you! It wants to kill me..look at it!"

"Riku stop being a baby, its just scared of you." Kairi picked up the heartless and hugged it. The shadow turned its head towards Riku and gave him another grin before turning back around and shot Kairi a pair of puppy dog eyes.

'That thing is going down.' Riku was ready to strangle the stupid little thing.

"So what do you think I should do?" Sora's voice brought Riku out of his violent imagination.

Kairi smiled and winked, "Just do it the old fashioned way."

"Huh?"

"I'm not sure this is gonna work." Sora was so nervous, if his parents caught him doing this he was dead for life. His parents didn't like pets, thought they were smelly and ate so much that they could be the next line in vacuum cleaners. Besides this was so uncomfortable, the heartless was squirming under his shirt. Kairi suggested that he just hide the heartless under his shirt on his back, and since that was the only thing they could think off besides stealing Riku's clothes and dressing the heartless up as his friend…decided that they would just stick with Kairi's suggestion. Besides, Sora didn't think that his parents were stupid enough to fall for a extremely short and black version of Riku anyways.

One the three got to Sora's house they opened the door just a crack to see if the coast was clear. Since it was Sora stepped into the house first and motioned his friends to follow him up the stairs to his room.

"Oh honey your home." Sora froze in his tracks. He quickly turned to face his mom and Riku and Kairi stood close to his sides trying to hide the hunchback moving on Sora's back.

"Hi mom, me and my friends will just be up in my room, okay?" The heartless started to squirm under Sora's shirt and he had to bite his lip to stifle a giggle.

"Okay Sora, just don't forget that….." Sora wasn't paying attention to his mom's ramblings, he had other things to worry about…like that the heartless was squirming around so much and tickling him that he couldn't hold it in any more. He just broke out laughing as hard as he could.

Riku and Kairi panicked. They forgot how ticklish Sora was. They started backing up in front of Sora and pushing him up the stairs. " Sorry Mrs. Sora's mom…um…Sora had way too much sugar today..yeah, and um…we'll just make sure he settles down so don't worry about a thing."

The rushed Sora into his room before his mother could say another word. Kairi grabbed the heartless out from under his shirt and Sora stopped laughing.

"Thanks for the save guys, " Sora sat down on his bed as he was wiping the tears from his eyes.

Kairi set the heartless on the bed and sat down on a chair. Riku just stood with his arms crossed by the door glaring at the heartless that was starting to explore the room.

"So now what are you gonna do with it?"

Sora started thinking, "Well, I was hoping you guys could give me some pointers, seeing as I've never had a pet before."

Kairi sighed, "Well…for starters, what does it eat?"

"Human hearts you stupid!" Riku blurted out. They both just looked at him silently for a moment.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to find something else for it to eat then…unless you are willing to sacrifice yourself Riku." Kairi loved picking on the "manly Riku".

The thing was plotting to kill him and his friends were joking around about it. Riku rolled his eyes at Kairi, "You would be the first one to go." Riku put his hand on the door knob. " You should probably sleep with a knife under your pillow, I think you'll need it when it attacks you in your sleep." With that he left the room.

There was silence for a minute until Kairi piped up, "He's such a wimp."

* * *

If you have any suggestions for the story then let me know...I tend to get writer's block quite a bit -.-; 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late chapter but first I want to thank all of my reviewers

Enigma of Wolf

ThePostalService

RedMageMoogle

Floppybelly

Chibi-neko-sora

Oh, and about that Gremlin thing...yeah, thats how I got the idea for this fic, lol.

Now on with the insanity!

* * *

It was pitch black in the small room besides two glowing eyes in the corner by the door. Sora was curled up in a ball under the warm covers of his bed, completely unaware of the eyes slowly coming closer to his bedside through the darkness. The clouds shifted in the sky uncovering the full moon which made a pale light illuminate Sora's room through the open window. The eyes continued to move closer. Soon the creature was crouched next to the bed as Sora turned over in his sleep to facing the creature. The dark creature slowly put one of its claws underneath the pillow and pulled out a pocket knife. As the creature opened it up revealing the sparkling blade of the knife it's eyes went from an eerie white to blood red. (cue creepy stabbing music) It held the knife above it's head with a wide evil grin and…. 

Riku jolted awake and sat up on his bed gasping. He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. That dream felt way to real to be just a coincidence, why was he having a dream like this? Riku shot his eyes open in a panic and jumped out of bed. What if it wasn't a dream….what if Sora really had been….?

His alarm clock started to beep uncontrollably….that evil beeping, that was the one noise that every teenager loathed. Itmeant thathe had to get up, get out of the comfortable warm bed of his. This was evil in its purest form. Sora pulled the covers over his head and mentally wished the alarm clock would magically turn off…or better yet, explode. Then it suddenly stopped beeping and Sora peeked an eye and some spiky hair out from the blankets to having a black thing leap from who knows where and leech to his face.

Sora pried the heartless off his face and smiled at it, "Nice wake up call little guy, but next time try not to be so violent…its too early." As if on cue, the heartless turned its head towards Sora's alarm clock so Sora looked tooand his eyes widened. He was so late for school. Sora jumped out of bed and starting throwing clothes around hoping something in his room was clean. Once he finally found something hepulled on a pair of shorts and a black shirt and threw his things into his backpack…now he was only missing one thing.

The key blade was usually propped against the headboard of his bed. But this morning it wasn't…that was weird because he had put it there last night. Sora scratched his head and looked around his room. Then he saw a glint from the edge of his bed and crouched down to look under. There was his key blade alright, but also with the little heartless sitting on top of it with an innocent look on its face. 'Weird little thing.'

Sora reached out and tugged the key blade out and then walked to the door, but the key blade was unusually heavy. He looked down at it and saw the heartless holding on for dear lifeto the middle of it. Sora was confused….why did he want the key blade anyways. So Sora shook the key blade a little hoping the creature would lose its hold and slip off. Though that wasn't the case. Sora shook the key blade a little harder, not enough to hurt it but just make the heartless a little dizzy so he would let go. That still didn't help, it just gave the heartless spinning eyes which made Sora bite back a laugh.

He looked towards the clock and winced. He was now going to be even more late. But he had to bring the key blade with him…he just felt "wrong" without it. So he put down his backpack and walked toward the bed, he set the key blade on the bed and took hold of the black creature and pulled. This thing wouldn't even budge. Its like he had super glued himself to the thing, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on…let go, I gotta go to school."

After it seemed like an hour of trying to pry the thing off he got an idea. Sora let go of the key blade and the heartless loosened it's grip a bit and looked up at him.

"Fine. Keep it."

Sora started walking over to the door and the heartless sat up and looked at him. Sora smirked and quickly turned around and ran to the bed in a flash and snatched the key blade away from the heartless. He lifted the key blade up in victory and looked down at the bed….IT was gone. He turned in circles looking for the creature when he faced the door. Then the heartless came out of know where and leaped at his face making Sora drop the key blade and fall back on his bed.

Suddenly Riku came through the door in a panic and his eyes widened. Sora was thrashing around on hisbed trying to get the heartless of him.

'Oh my god….IT WAS EATING HIM!!!'

"Sora!"

Sora stilled and so did the heartless. They both slowly looked up to see Riku, hair in every which direction and his eyes were huge. Sora couldn't help it and burst into laughter, and so did the heartless….weird, creepy laughter though.

"Sora, what the heck are you doing?!"

Sora stopped laughing and stood up. "I was trying to get ready for school."

Riku smacked Sora over the back of his head and sighed, "Its Saturday you dimwit."

Sora started laughing embarrassed-like and scratched his head, "Oops….heh heh."

Riku pointed at the heartless on the bed, "Why was it trying to pull your face off."

Sora bent down to grab his key blade and the heartless was there in a flash to grab hold. Sora held the key blade up and showed Riku the dangling heartless latched on, "He wouldn't let me get my key blade."

Riku smirked, "Oh really now…" He had an idea. Riku put out his hand, "Let me hold the key blade and you pull of the thing from it."

Sora handed Riku and took off the heartless. Riku lifted the key blade up and grinned evilly at the heartless.

Riku walked over towards the middle of the room.

"You want it? Okay, go fetch."

Riku pretended to throw the key blade out through the open window but quickly put it behind his back at the last second. But it was too late because the heartless had already leaped from Sora's arms and jumped out the window thinking he was going to catch the key blade. Sora gasped as he heard the heartless's shrill cry and then they heard a thud.

Riku and Sora looked at each other for a second and then Riku burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding his stomach. Sora was staring out the window dumbfounded. Once he came back to reality he ran to the window and looked down but the heartless wasn't there. Suddenly something black flew through another window is his room and pounced on Riku making him scream.

"Get it off of me!" The heartless was scratching at Riku who was trying his best to keep the little devil off of him. Sora ran over and grabbed the heartless away and it calmed down.

"That little thing is gonna pay…" Riku stood up and he had scratch marks all of his shirt and had one large scratch down his right cheek that was bleeding. He lifted his hand and wiped the blood away.

Sora looked down and scolded the heartless which gave a little sad squeak. "I'm sorry Riku…I didn't think it would get that violent."

"What are you talking about? The thing is a heartless, meaning that it has no heart. You can't just believe that since its nice sometimes that its hatred is all gone."

Sora sighed, "But light emerges from darkness…I just thought that maybe…"

Riku folded his arms, " Anyways…do you have a med kit?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sora set the heartless down on the bed and walked over to his dresser. Riku and the heartless glared at each other while Sora had his back turned looking for his first aid kit. "Found it."

"Do you need some help?" Sora handed the box to Riku.

"No, I'll be fine." He sat down and starting putting ointment on his cuts.

Sora sat on the floor in front of Riku and rested his head on his hand, "So why did you rush into my room anyways?"

Riku flinched…he had forgotten that he never mentioned it. "I…I had a weird dream and wanted to see if you were alright. But now that I think of it I should have known that nothing was wrong." Riku should have known that Sora would have never even taken his idea about putting a knife under his pillow, Sora never took his advice…he was too stubborn.

"Oh." That's all Sora could think of too say, he didn't want to make Riku angry at him for asking too many questions.He looked over to the heartless which was turning on and off the TV. Whenever the heartless would touch the screen when it was turned on the heartless's antennas would have a purple spark going in between them.

Riku grinned," You know Sora, you should hook that thing up to your TV and who knows...maybe you'll start getting HBO."

Riku started laughing and finished putting some gauze on his cheek and made it stay with a little medical tape on each end. Sora laughed, "Anyways, I've been wanting to ask you something...what do you think I should name it?"

Riku grinned evilly, " How about demon spawn?"

The heartless gave a hiss like a cat.

* * *

Any ideas for a name for the heartless? If you have any suggestions tell me 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long and thank you all that sent me reviews wanting me to continue writing this story. I'd really like tokeep writingthis story but my mind is blank. If you like my story and have any suggestions then I'd love to hear them. Once I have everything straight….look forward to a long next chapter.


End file.
